


You can't run forever.

by RedSnow1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, One Big Happy Family, Plot Twists, Post-War, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Running, Short & Sweet, So Married, Sweet, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: Now that she thought about it, it always came down to running.Running away from a threat.Running away from each other.Running after one another.It seemed to be a pattern in their relationship./OS/
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	You can't run forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Newtina nation,
> 
> It's been a while. I haven't been much inspired to write for one of my favorite pairing in so long. But hey, I was watching Doctor Who and this story came up. I hope you will enjoy this short one shot, and that it will take your mind off quarantine for a few minutes. It's not much, but hang in there friends! and stay home <3
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta @moonstruckfool, who always has my back, even after months of hiatus. You rule <3 Thank you for your kind spirit and your directions <3
> 
> Enjoy your readings love, and please, let me know down in the comment section how you felt about this story. Every feedback helps me get better <3  
> Be safe!

_ « When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever.» - River Song. _

* * *

  
  


Now that she thought about it, it always came down to running.

Running away from a threat.  _ Leave his brains, come on. _

Running away from each other.  _ How would you feel if I — If I gave you your copy in person? _

Running after one another.  _ Tina, listen to me. _

She smiled softly. It seemed to be a pattern in their relationship. Not that she complained.

They always ran hand in hand. It has been that way ever since the beginning of their relationship. 

During her Auror training, she had been taught never to encumber her limbs. She had seen during a mission, one of her colleagues rescuing a child. He had held the little girl’s hand, pulling her to safety. It had slowed him down. She had lived. He hadn’t. But Newt had never slowed her down. They had always been stronger together. Ever since he had saved her from the death cell. His hand had found her own, pulling her towards the exit. For once in her life, Tina Goldstein had let someone take charge. Back then, she was still shaking from her near-death experience, knees wobbling, but his fingers interlaced with hers had steadied her. It made no sense. They were faster on their own, sprinting for their lives. But Newt wouldn’t let go of her. Almost as if he couldn’t. Not that she wanted him to. She felt stronger, somehow, linked to him by this incredibly intimate touch. And they had run — laughing, chests heaving. Immensely relieved and happy. She should have known, then, that no matter where they went, no matter how far they ran, she would always be happy as long as he was by her side. It was so exhilarating — she didn’t want it to stop.

But it hadn’t lasted. War had fallen upon them. They had been separated; by time, by space. She thought of that time she wished he would have been there, holding her hand, guiding her to safety. She thought of the blue flames in the cemetery, of his eyes searching for her amidst the mayhem. How she wished they could have run together — how she would have felt safer by his side. His warmth would have — perhaps just for a moment, dulled the stinging pain Queenie’s betrayal had inflicted upon her. Wherever they went, whatever they did, Tina knew that the thrill of running alongside that man would last forever. And it did.

She thought of that day, in Rio, when the Lethifold was hunting them. She thought of the way he held her tight, throwing Patronus after Patronus in order to slow it down. She remembered looking behind her shoulder, staring at this ghostly blue creature that unmistakably was a porcupine. They were running, the hot wind licking her face — and despite the danger, despite everything, she didn’t want to stop. But they had stared at each other for a moment, their legs moving of their own accord. That was the day she had understood — completely understood that she was melded to him, the two of them bound as one forever. 

She also thought of that very special day by the sea, a few years after that. The war had been won. She didn’t know then, but it was the day Newt Scamander asked her hand in marriage. He had set up quite a wonderful picnic, despite the fact that the early September clouds were threatening thunder and rain above their heads. She thought of the way the wind was blowing, making her hat fly far away. They had screamed in surprise. He had taken her hand that day, once more linking their fingers, and barefoot on the sand, they had chased after the hat she adored. They had run as if for their lives, but this time, it was freeing. They were happy, breathing in the fresh and salty air. They had ended up rolling in the sand, laughing, offering their bodies to the rain. And it had been perfect. 

Had been. They were not running anymore. There were no threats. Nothing to chase them doing, nothing to race. They had settled down in Dorset, near the sea, in a quiet little town. They had settled down. No more running. They couldn’t run forever.

Tina smiled shyly, overwhelmed by a feeling of nostalgia. She bit her lips and with a flick of her wand, stirred what would soon be their dinner. She thought that Queenie had always been better at these cooking spells, but over the years, she had gotten quite better. The house was incredibly silent — which was peaceful for once. She smiled absently. Her husband was tending to his creatures, as he always did as soon as he got back from work. They had a nice little life now.

Her life with Newt Scamander had been full of surprises, filled with runs and chases. Not anymore. Perhaps it was for the best. 

Tina Scamander hummed to herself, letting her mind wander off, mesmerised by the soup swirling in front of her eyes. The broth was not yet ready, and could use a bit of simmering, she thought. Tina reached for the cupboard to get the plates out — dinner would be ready soon. Her wand was floating in the air, stirring their meal.

Suddenly, she felt a rough hand sliding into hers. The plates shattered on the ground, as she turned around to stare at her husband.

“We have to go, Tina. Run.”

It had been so long — so long since he had told her those words, and despite the urgency in his voice, she couldn’t help the thrill that suddenly invaded her. Tina didn’t dare question him. Shocked, she lost her grip on her wand, and the wooden tool fell unto the ground, splattering soup all over. She didn’t reach out to get it, and left it forgotten on the floor. He grasped her hand tightly and ran, pulling her behind him, whisking her out of the kitchen. Newt opened door after door, almost running them into the furniture, leading them towards his basement, where they both knew they would always be safe. They were running again, free, fleeing.

They climbed down the stairs, out of breath, legs burning. They almost tripped on their ways down — the creatures spooked, started to make a fuss, seeing their caretaker sprinting to them, sensing the danger. They were used to quiet now, ever since the end of the war.

“Newt — What’s going on?” She managed to whisper, alert, ready to find down any threat that would come their way.

Her mind was racing with the many possibilities. Grindelwald’s followers wanting revenge? Criminals she had put behind bars bent on slaughtering her family? Another one of her husband’s fans chasing them? Her mind drifted to her children napping in the bedroom. Surely, her husband wouldn’t have abandoned them to face the danger. No, he would have saved them first.

She shouldn’t have forgotten her wand. She shouldn’t have enjoyed the rush of adrenaline. Yet, here she was, running, scared, wondering whether her children were safe, and what the hell was going on.

Newt was out of breath. She repeated the question, and he turned his panicked eyes to her.

“They found us.” Was all he said.

Who had? What threat was coming their way now? It didn’t make any sense. None of this did.

Before she could ask, he pushed her inside his wooden shack, and followed her. He pointed to the cupboard, and she complied. Tina Goldstein had never been one to take much space : they both easily fitted, even though they were standing in each other’s personal space. Newt’s knees bumped into hers as he breathed into her neck. Their chests were heaving, their hair wet with sweat. 

The witch couldn’t understand what was going on — she was about to ask when her husband moved first. He put his hand on her mouth, shushing her once and for all. Their hearts were beating fast, pounding in their chest. Tina was shaking, still out of breath from their running, her entire body tensed as she prepared herself from the upcoming attack. Newt was already aiming his wand at the door. They heard steps and stood very still, not even daring to breathe.

They were close. They were coming for them. They couldn’t escape. They couldn’t keep running. They had to face them — whoever they were. 

The shack’s door opened with a creaking sound, very slowly, revealing two shadows. Two little monsters slowly making their ways to the cupboard. 

“Alohomora”

The door opened. Newt and Tina opened their mouths in surprise. A giggle echoed inside the room.

“Mommy, Daddy, we found you!” Said the little girl who was holding her big brother’s hand.

Tina’s heart stopped, her shoulder dropped, relieved of all tension. She found herself smiling, despite feeling somehow angry at the scare her husband and children had put her through. She couldn’t help it : she stared at her beautiful children standing in front of them with a wide smile. Her world. Her life. What would she do without them?

Theodore Scamander had recently turned eleven years old, and was to attend Hogwarts at the end of the summer. He had inherited his father’s freckles and smile, yet his mother’s serious features and eyes. His hair was quite a nightmare — tousled like Newt’s and dark blond. He was a sweet boy — though very adventurous. Newt thought they had birthed a Gryffindor but Tina, despite not being born in England, was absolutely sure that her baby boy would end up in Hufflepuff, just like his father. Theo was holding his little sister’s hand proudly, a wide smile on his lips.

Ruth Scamander, on the other hand, was only five years old. She was a delicate little girl who enjoyed reading and observing everything around her. She was rather quiet, discreet, and loved human contact. Ruth was patient and far less reckless than her big brother, yet, the two of them liked to go on little adventures of their own, just the two of them.

Tina loved seeing them playing together. Despite their little fallouts, they got along very well. Especially when they wanted to prank her, which seemed to work every single time.

They were so different. So much like their parents, and yet, different. 

She adored them. More than anything she had ever loved before. 

Newt let her hand go, but not before planting a soft kiss on her reddened cheek. His way to apologize for misbehaving, she supposed. He exited their hiding place, and crouched in front of the fruit of their love.

“Yes you did, my little monsters. Come here.”

Theo and Ruth Scamander climbed on their father’s back, and held unto him. He got up and started spinning around, making the children fly. He got ahold of his little girl and pretended to devour her, much to Ruthie’s happiness. Parents and children laughed. The creatures settled. Everything was back to normal. 

Tina remained aside, watching them from afar, a wide smile spread on her lips. She stared at her little family, and in front of her mirrored everything she had worked out for. 

The reason she got up every day, fighting off villains. 

The end of the road she and Newt had raced down together.

There laid her happy ending.

They had stopped running. They had to.

Sometimes, the best thing happened to those who knew where to stop, she thought. They couldn’t run forever. Not now that they had a family to take care of.


End file.
